godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanon Daiba
Kanon Daiba (Canon Daiba, in Japanese version) is a character in God Eater Burst and God Eater 2. She first appeared as a generic sub character in God Eater. She was a member of the Defense Unit. In God Eater 2, the Defense Unit has been disbanded and she is now part of Haruomi's 4th Unit as the sole other member. Biography NORN ''God Eater Burst'' Kanon Daiba (19) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2070. A Gods Eater with the 2nd Unit. Although she is highly compatible with the bias factor, she is often guilty of friendly fire during drills. God Arc: Blast (older model/long-distance) Kanon Daiba: 2 (19) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2070. A Gods Eater in the 2nd Unit. She has the highest misfire-rate in all of Fenrir. Because of this, many Gods Eaters refuse to go on mission with her, but a certain group has found an attraction to her fighting style and selects her as their teammate, which gives her a high sortie rate. God Arc: Blast (older model/long-distance) ''God Eater 2'' Kanon Daiba (22 y.o.) Joined the Fenrir Far East Branch in 2070. Born: February 28, Height: 165 cm A God Eater assigned to the 4th Unit. Although blessed with an extremely high Bias Factor compatibility, her tendency for friendly fire and her complete failure to improve on this remains a serious issue. Although trained as a combat medic, her huge cannon can deliver a powerful punch. God Arc: 1st-Generation Blast Gun Personality ''Original'' Kanon is reckless, brash and dislikes being ordered by her team members. She also impatient as pointed out in one of her speech lines. ''Burst'' Kanon is well-known for her split personality. She is normally kind, friendly, and slightly clumsy but turns into a sadist during battle and shoots her Radial/Mortar Bomb bullets regardless if she hits an ally or not. She has been known to admit that some of her instances of friendly fire were on purpose. She has the highest misfire rate of the entire Fenrir as a result; she pushes herself to accept missions on her own to train herself. Kanon is also good at baking, as she mentions that she baked cookies to thank Soma for saving her (despite the latter telling her to go off and train). Appearance ''Original'' Kanon is a serious-looking young girl with messy blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a dark green Fenrir formal uniform, black knit cap, black mini shorts, black thigh highs and green laced boots. ''Burst'' Kanon is a young girl with a pink hair and blue eyes. She wears a black sleeveless shirt under her green dress with 2 pockets, a black gloves to her left hand with 2 wrist bands, a black leggings and white boots with belts. ''God Eater 2'' Kanon's appearance is almost identical to her Burst appearance with a few minor changes. Her hair is now longer and is worn with a ponytail. She wears black thigh highs and a new whitish boots. Her dress is now a skirt and is similar to an apron except with zips. ''God Eater Resonant Ops'' Kanon's new attire has changed drastically, she now wears a green militaristic like uniform with designs of her previous attires but with more exposing openings, she still retains her black gloves but is now wrapped under green arm-belts. Her leggings has shortended and she now wears a green scarf. Character Relationships *Kotomi Daiba - Her younger sister who appeared only in God Eater Mobile. *Her mother is mentioned in an e-mail she accidentally sent to the Protagonist. *Tatsumi O'Mori - Her teammate and superior officer in Burst. *Brendan Bardell - Her teammate. *Annette Koenig - Her teammate. *Gina Dickinson - The two are seen together alot, so they apparently are close friends. *Marco Donath - There is no connection between them, except that Kanon is the new wielder of Marco's former God Arc. *Aki Tamashiro - Possibly friends, as evidenced by this artwork. Trivia *It's possible to play as the generic Kanon from God Eater via Character Creation. *Contrary to rumors, Kanon does not possess the "God of Rare Drops" skill. *Her original Japanese name is spelled "Canon". This was probably changed to prevent association with the camera company of the same name. *Kanon uses a similar blast cannon from her Burst one. She also has her own unique God Arc in God Eater 2 that is similar to her Burst counterpart. This change was made perhaps to indicate that "no one is a minor character" idea stated by the Project GE Team. *True to her personality, Kanon in-game will fire at the Aragami even if there is an ally character in her way or vicinity. *In God Eater 2, a certain one of her Character Episodes must be completed before she can use Oracle Reserve. **Kanon's Oracle Reserve was sealed through the request of Haruomi ***Before her Character Episode is completed, she shoots a small mortar bullet. When it's completed, she'll shoot a cluster bomb bullet. *Emil also mentions that Kanon is good at playing billiards. See Also *Kanon Daiba/Character Episodes *Kanon Daiba/Advanced Information *Kanon Daiba/Gallery Category:Characters Category:God Eaters Category:Defense Team Category:Female Characters Category:Old-Type/Gun